Burnishing is a process by which compressive stresses are introduced into a surface layer of a workpiece using a burnishing tool, e.g., to improve the surface finish and the physical properties of the workpiece. Burnishing tools generally include a ball roller, cylindrical roller, or another contact element or working tip which is pressed into the workpiece until the material in the contact region plastically deforms. Notably, the deformation of the material and friction between the workpiece and the burnishing tool generate a substantial amount of heat, which can generate undesirable thermal stresses in the workpiece and/or prematurely wear the burnishing tool. Therefore, certain burnishing tools include systems for supplying burnishing fluid to the burnishing zone.
However, conventional burnishing fluid supply systems are complex and often require multiple parts resulting in more complicated assembly, increased costs, and decreased reliability. For example, a burnishing tool may include a separate, dedicated fluid supply system including a large number of fluid manifolds, supply conduits, support structures, spray nozzles, and other parts that extend toward the contact region and provide a flow of burnishing fluid to the region. Each of these parts must be individually positioned, oriented, and connected to the supporting structure and the burnishing tool, e.g., via brazing, welding, or another joining method. The manufacturing time and costs associated with the assembly of such a burnishing tool and burnishing fluid system are very high and the likelihood of fluid leaks between the manifolds and conduits is increased due to the number of joints formed. In addition, manufacturing restrictions limit the number, size, configuration, and position of fluid distribution systems and manifolds that may be included with the burnishing tool.
Accordingly, a burnishing tool with an improved burnishing fluid system would be useful. More specifically, a burnishing tool including burnishing fluid passageways that improve cooling and/or lubrication performance and simplify manufacturing and assembly would be particularly beneficial.